


Age is Nothing

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Jared, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: He recalled when he first met Jared, he was sixteen, and hated Jensen for taking him away from his home. From his family. Jensen couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. Remembering, all the old geezer remarks and how Jared wanted someone close to his age, not an old, unmated alpha.





	Age is Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank Mystifiedgal for letting me upload this fic here! This was supposed to be a semi-long story that I was supposed to do last year, but didn't. So there's not much of a storyline but there's a plot and all. Not too much smut since I wanted it to be more intimate than smutty.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared moaned as Jensen pinned him against the wall, finally having his lover so close. Jensen was waiting until Jared turned eighteen— which was a few days ago— and both could finally get what they desperately wanted: to be mated. 

But right now, the only thing that Jared needed was Jensen's knot and to be filled by his come.   


"Fuck me!" Jared half-shouted and pleaded as he pulled away from his  _ alpha _ . "I want to feel your knot in me!" 

Jensen groaned at hearing his wonderful omega talk dirty. He never thought this day would come: the day Jensen could finally knot Jared. Mating him.   
  
He recalled when he first met Jared, he was sixteen, and  _ hated _ Jensen for taking him away from his home. From his family. Jensen couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. Remembering, all the old geezer remarks and how Jared wanted someone close to his age, not an old, unmated alpha. At that time Jensen was thirty one, but now he's thirty three.   
  
"What's so funny?" Jared huffed, his cheeks flushed from the intense make out.   
  
"Just remembering the first time we met. How you complained that I was too old for you," Jensen said fondly. Then leaned down to give soft kisses on Jared's neck as he continued, "That I was a pervert for having an interest on a sixteen year old."   
  
Jared raised his chin upwards to give Jensen more access. He combed his fingers through Jensen's blonde hair as he let out an embarrassing moan. "Y-Yeah, I remember that— I was such an asshole." A hand slipped underneath his shirt, sending a shiver through Jared's spine. God, this was amazing.   
  
Jensen discarded his shirt and leaned back down, this time giving licks on his collarbone. "At least you warmed up to me. But still, sorry your alpha is an old man."   
  
Snorting, Jared switched their positions so Jensen was pinned this time. "Don't say that! You're perfect to me. I was a dumbass for not realizing when I first met you. I wouldn't trade you for anyone, Jensen." Jared smashed their lips together, making sure that Jensen got the message.   
  
Jensen wasn't like all alphas. No. He was different. Jensen was careful and gentle to his omega, never once treated him like a fuck toy like other alphas would. He was raised better than that. Also the fact that Jensen wanted to be dominated by someone once in a while. He wanted someone to ride him and manhandle him. 

Jared did all those things to him.   
  
They were perfect together.   
  
Jared suddenly dropped down to his knees, unbuckling Jensen's belt and unbuttoning his pants. Jensen moaned as his head lolled behind the wall, his cock finally free from underneath.   
  
"J-Jared- Please..." Begging was something alphas didn't do so often, but Jensen did, and it was only for his omega. No one else.   
  
"Please what?" Jared teased as he gazed at his partner.   
  
"Your mouth— Need it," Jensen stammered, blushing in ten different shades of red.   
  
Smirking, Jared gripped his cock, causing Jensen to release a grunt, and then placed his hands on Jared's shoulders. As much as Jensen hated to admit it, he loves it when Jared would tease him. It wasn't just about sex— well it was— but there was a deep meaning behind it all. Jared wanted his alpha to get all the attention he deserved. And teasing was one of the ways he made that happen.   
  
"Fuck!" Jensen cursed when Jared engulfed his length, not bothering to give the older man a warning.   
  
Jared held his hips as he sucked his cock, going deeper than he was supposed to. The first time he gave Jensen a blowjob it ended in a disaster... Jared was inexperienced and attempted to go as far as he could. He gagged the first few seconds when he failed to pleasure Jensen.   
  
But now, Jared was somewhat better after having many blowjobs in the past with his alpha.   
  
Obviously, Jensen still worried for him.   
  
"Y-You don't have to go deep," Jensen panted, and tried to push Jared a little. "I don't— Fuck— Want your throat to hurt." His eyes shut when Jared sucked faster, which was an attempt to ignore him. Jensen's mind was getting foggy and his mouth parted and closed every now and then. The sensation was amazing.   
  
Jensen could feel his stomach bubbling and a familiar warm sensation forming. "I'm close..." Jared let go of his hips and rubbed Jensen’s balls and base, and then he pulled away with a popping sound. Jensen whined at the lost of his omega's mouth.   
  
"I want you to come inside of me," he purred as he seductively gazed at Jensen from his knees.   
  
Jesus Christ! This kid was going to be the death of Jensen. His alpha side finally took control of him as he picked up Jared and pinned him to the wall. They resumed back to kissing and biting their lips, soft moans escaping from one another.   
  
Jensen pulled away, his forehead resting against Jared's. Both panting by the sudden lust that was overcoming them. "As much as I would love to fuck you right here. I prefer taking this to the bedroom. Want your first time to be  _ special _ ." That was one of the main reason Jared fell in love with him. Jensen was sweet and considerate.   
  
"Such a sap," Jared said playfully. He kissed the corner of his mouth. "What are we waiting for then?" he whispered. How did he get so lucky?   
  
Wasting no time, Jensen picked up his omega, as if he didn’t weight at all. Jared laughed as he wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be-mate. Today was the day he was going to finally be claimed.   
  
Jared wasn't the same size as he was when he was sixteen. Back then he was shorter and lanky like all omegas should be. However, when a growth spurt suddenly hit him, Jared had gotten taller and lean. He had been self conscious after that because he wasn't an ideal omega anymore. Scared that no one would love Jared for who he was. But Jensen proved him wrong by showing him nothing but love and gentleness. He truly loved Jared.   
  
They made their way to their bedroom. Jared threw Jensen’s shirt to the side and pulled his lover down with him on the bed. Jensen landed on him, his knee accidentally brushing onto Jared's bulge.   
  
He groaned. The pressure was too much. "Jen... Please," he begged. "Need you!" Jared bucked his hips upwards; a reaction that made Jensen growl and attack his neck.   
  
Jensen bit hard on his omega, breaking skin as he claimed him. To show everyone that Jared was his, and his alone. He recalled the times other alphas flirted with Jared in the past because they weren’t mated. Well, not anymore.   
  
It would make Jensen furious— and was close to ripping every fucking alphas’ throat back then. Yet, he would restrain himself because Jared didn't love him at that time. So he waited and waited. It took two years, but it was worth it. 

Jared fell in love with Jensen. He didn’t care that Jensen was older. All Jared cared was that Jensen saw him as  _ somebody _ other than an omega. Somebody special.   
  
"Mmm," Jared moaned as he scratched his alpha's back. He would never let Jensen go. And neither would Jensen.


End file.
